A Message to Heaven
by WhippedByAnAngel
Summary: Warning: Season 8 spoilers. Set after the season finale. Castiel is writing a letter. Well, he has been writing for more than a year now. Find out why. Dean/Castiel.Implied Destiel.SLASH


**AN: **Helloooo babies. This idea just came to me and well, I just had to write it before it escapes me. I think I have a knack for being pretty vague and I don't know if it's a good thing or not. o_o

**Disclaimer: SPN **is not mine. I gain nothing from this...well except for intrinsic satisfaction, maybe?

* * *

**_A Message to Heaven_**

* * *

It had been _fifteen_ years since the time Metatron took his grace. Fifteen years since the time his brothers and sisters fell from heaven like shooting stars.

Castiel was human since that moment. _Graceless. _

A lot of things happened. For starters, Sam was never able to come back. In the end, they weren't able to cure Crowley. Dean took that hard. He was the one who stopped his brother from completing the third trial after all. But Cas was there for him. And he got better, even if demons still lingered the earth.

Metatron asked Castiel to look for a family and then tell him of his experience when the ex-angel goes back to heaven.

But Metatron didn't know that years prior to the archangel's request to him, Castiel already had a family he belonged to.

_Cas, it's me._

_We're family._

_We need you._

_I need you._

"I need you." is how he started the letter with. It seemed was the simple truth, that Castiel needed him. He thought it would be better to get straight to the point.

He continued.

"Today, I _finally_ found a gray hair on my head." Ever since he was introduced to the concept of using the mirror, Castiel never much left their home without at least looking at reflection. Today was no exception. "I find it complicating to grasp the reason behind it, but that strand of gray hair made me extremely happy."

"I wonder how long it would take for every black strand to turn gray. I will be keeping track of this phenomenon by making count on a piece of paper so I wouldn't forget."

"Claire wanted to move in into our home. She told me she missed her father terribly. She said that sometimes when she sees me, she could still see her father. I had to make her remember that Jimmy was already in heaven. She didn't like it. She got upset and cried." This was baffling for him, since heaven was such a nice place now. No more of the traces of angels he had slaughtered when the whole soul population of purgatory was inside him. A year after Metatron had made him cast that dreadful spell, heaven was suddenly back on the globe. Like someone just snapped their fingers and poof, heaven was again in business. The host was back—but better and more behaved. This made Castiel suspect that his Father was back in heaven. Oddly enough, he hadn't gotten his grace back so he couldn't really check. "I offered to open the television for her and let her watch the Roadrunner show to placate her but she yelled at me, saying that I was mocking her and broke our front door on her way out."

"I managed to fix it smoothly so you don't have to worry." That wasn't really 100% honest since he was injured by a small splinter he had overlooked but Dean didn't really need to know that. Dean worried about him too much. "I just hope I did it well. I asked our neighbor and he said it looked okay."

"I also forgot to water the plants yesterday. I think they are wilting. I hope watering them two days worth today would help. It would be sad to see them die."

He stared at the piece of paper, thinking if there should be anything more to be added. Coming up with nothing since the letter pretty much summed up his day, he neatly folded the paper and placed it on a plain white envelope.

He simply wrote Dean Winchester on the back.

He turned off the lamp on the study table and with a glance on the king size bed which looked like only its right side was being slept on, he proceeded to go out of the bedroom.

It didn't matter if he was wearing only his dressing gown as he stepped out of the house and into the front step. The neighbors were pretty much used to his eccentricity anyway. What did struck them peculiar was Castiel gently placing the letter on the front step and just leaving it there. One even wanted to help and told him she could drop it off for the ex-angel on her way to work. But after Castiel's polite refusal, they just let him do so.

Every day.

_Without fail._

Kids swore the letter would always be gone by the next morning. It was a mystery—an about to be urban legend by the looks of the gossipmongers it attracted. Some said it was a ghost. Others said he was trying to make contact with demons. A fewer number said he was practicing dark magic. Castiel decided not to correct them. In the end it didn't matter what they thought.

Because Dean Winchester has been dead for over a year now…

…and Gabriel was quite willing enough to deliver his letter to him in heaven.

_Fin._

* * *

**AN: **So what do you think oh beautiful and handsome ones? It would be appreciated if you guys reviewed! Constructive criticisms are always welcome! :)


End file.
